Lingering Questions
by RandomFun
Summary: Sequel to Never Forget Haruhi disgraced him in front of the one who treasures him most, but something goes wrong in his plans? You asked for revenge! You got it!


**_Well, it has been awhile.... I was looking over my old stories and I'm bored so I thought,_**

**_"Hey! Why not make a sequel to that Never Forget story?!"_**

**_So here's my lame attempt to portray Mori-senpai getting...revenge?_**

**_By the way... this has no editting whatsoever so there will be many typos._**

**_This was done at 1:42 in the morning mind you_**

**_

* * *

_**

As Takashi lied down for the night, he had many things to think of. For example, a small brunette had just changed his life in an instant!

Takashi groaned and scrunched his face as he remembered his precious cousin stifling giggles into Usa-chan.  
And the awkwardness that insued! Oh the humanity!

After a pregnant silence a small smile could be seen.

* * *

"...What is it?" Haruhi grimaced as she covered her ears as she stared at an alarm clock that was just way to bright.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo!!!! My little girl NOOOO!!!"

**"It can't be true! Not Haruhi!!!!"**

"Haru-chan !!!!!"

"This is a waste of time, especially my time."

"....." smirk.

Haruhi bolted towards the door, and was soon to be graced by the host club in their pajamas.  
She just thanked kami-sama that her dad wasn't home.

"Ssssshhh! You'll wake up the neighbors! What the hell do you want?! It 3 AM !" Haruhi was now seething in place.

Tamaki rushed up and a death grip, "Your pure right Haruhi, right?"

Another pregnant silence was heard.

"HAH?!" Haruhi shoved herself out of his grip. "What are you talking about?!"

"Its all over the Internet!!!!"

"Sold in stores!!"

A pair of twins babbled on, telling her nothing of the bizarre situation.

"what are you guys-"

"Porn." Kyouya deadpanned.

"Haru-chan, your suppose to wait till your married!"

A sweat-drop slide down her face.

"What does porn have to do with me? Honestly." Haruhi huffed.

Kyouya raised one eyebrow as he glanced over at a certain senpai,"Your in it."

Haruhi's jaw dropped.

"There's no way."

Just about the loudest and more over dramatic ones were about to have another fit, Haruhi glared at them, daring them to make another sound.

Kyouya shook his head in frustration and turned back to Haruhi, handing her a small book out of a bag that Tamaki had found on his bed.

Haruhi extended her hand to take it and tilted her head once it was fully exmained.

"Manga?"

As she opened the contents, she complexion turned multiply shades of red.

"Someone made this?! Perverts!"

Hikaru jumped up from his sobering woe with the others, "So you admit it!"

This time Kyouya silenced him. He wanted a nap.

"...No... I'm not sure if you realized this guys, but when your in a famous anime/manga, people tend to make stories with us as the characters."

She quickly turned to face Tamaki, "And don't you dare try to make this a commoner's thing either!"

Tamaki quick shine of hope was quickly mushed.

Silence.

"If that was all I would just love to..SLEEP!"

The host club members slowly grumbled off.

* * *

As some were going home that night, they realized that they were looking at HARUHI porn. NAKED. Their DREAM, or not so realized dream.

Some just wanted cake.

Mori-senpai went home in satisfaction in a revenge, well done.

However he did not realize that a certain raven hair teen stayed behind to whisper a little known observation in her ear.

* * *

As Mori-senpai walked into the host club that morning for an emergency meeting, he was asuming that had to pertain to last night.

He was surprised when he was confronted by a very teary-eyed senior.

Sniffle. "...Takashi...sniffle....you really only think of me as a sex toy..?" Wailing.

A shocked, distressed face of a certain Mori-senpai was trying as best as he could to convince Hani-senpai, that he would never have sex with him.

Haruhi snickered in a corner.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. There are many types of fan-base materials out there."

* * *

Did Kyouya keep the Haruhi porn?

* * *

**_....I'm sorry XD but ... I had to_**


End file.
